


Fuck I Love You

by tangerinecoffee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinecoffee/pseuds/tangerinecoffee
Summary: Canon. They can finally date, after weeks of Song Minho-deficiency! -- Was what Taehyun thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Cold Coffee by Ed Sheeran :3
> 
> *A/N: I was browsing TH’s Instagram account because I’m just so sad about the news so I saw this one post of him (the one with FUCK I LOVE YOU and it spoke to me) and this baby was born. Made for WINderland 2016 but it was cancelled because of the heartbreak, so here I am, posting it in hopes to make some of you at least feel a little better. 
> 
> P.S. Please do visit mmy twitter @renca_renca, and advise me on how to stop crying my eyes out.

 

Taehyun was pissed.

He didn’t even know who that girl is and he don’t give a damn about her but he cursed her existence nonetheless.

She was a part of Minho’s past, so why can’t she just stay there?

“ _Taehyunnie_ , come out please… I need to see you.” Minho’s voice echoed outside Taehyun’s door, the other members of the group also shouting at him with jabs such as:

“Just open the door Taehyun!” Pleaded their leader.

“He’s been banging on your door for the past hour just let him in!” Butted the other rapper.

“We all know he’s not going to stop if you don’t open the door even if it’s for three days, come on!” Added their visual.

Taehyun raked his black hair back, glanced at the clock that reads 10:58 pm and grunted as he dragged himself to his room’s door, opening it to see Minho with his knuckles on the space between them – ready for another knock.

“Oh shit he actually opened it.” Taehyun doesn’t have to look to know it was Seunghoon, and he doesn’t have the time to anyway as Minho gently pushed him inside and closed the door behind them.

“Listen, please.” Minho begged, his hold firm on Taehyun’s shoulders.

Taehyun rolled his eyes, he knows he doesn’t have to act like this but he can’t help the boiling sensation climbing from the pit of his stomach up his throat, making it hard to focus on what Minho was saying when he’s trying so hard to not cry. He glanced at the clock again: 10:59 pm.

Minho followed his gaze before Taehyun announced a cold: “You have one minute.”

The older opened his mouth to protest but decided against it because he’s aware that when Taehyun says one minute, the maknae actually means one minute. So instead Minho took a big breath, forced the other to look him in the eyes and declared a firm: “I love _you_. _Now_ , until the day _I die_.”

And by the way Taehyun’s eyes widened in shock, Minho confirmed he knows he wasn’t lying.

 

 

**WINderland Prompt No. 64:**

**_Fuck I Love You_ **

 

 

That day was supposed to be the best one. After months of being so busy with their own schedules (even if they are on their hiatus and the fact that Minho is doing that _MOBB_ thing with Bobby), Taehyun found it really hard to just live with meaningful glances along corridors and short kisses before the two of them fell on the bed (either Taehyun’s or Minho’s) to sleep (much to Taehyun’s distaste all they do is sleep), their fatigue not letting them continue where they want to continue.

The maknae wakes up that particular morning without Minho on his bed, and because it’s already happening once too often, Taehyun decided enough is enough. So the next time they met by the corridor, Taehyun asked his hyung about a made up schedule that Minho answered with a raised brow and was soon forced to let Bobby go to their recording first as Taehyun acted impatient because Minho can’t seem to remember (when in fact there isn’t any to remember).

“What birthday party? I can’t remember any friend of ours having a bash this evening.” Minho whispered when they were at the corner of the corridor, away from any prying eyes or hidden cameras.

Taehyun crossed his arms over his chest. “Of course I was lying hyung.”

And Minho’s mouth gaped at him in disbelief, his thumb and index went to massaging his temples right after. Taehyun commented on how disappointed he looks and Minho immediately apologized.

“I’m just really tired and I’ve been trying my best to _at least try to stop_ missing you _this_ much.” Minho readily answered, his hands gesturing all of the other as he dragged his eyes on Taehyun appreciatively. “And _you_ are _not_ helping.”

Now Taehyun was quiet, and he looked at everything except Minho, whose palms are already on his waist after the exaggerated hand dance, pulling him closer. Taehyun returned with a meek “Stop hyung, someone might see.” But the way he let himself be pulled tells Minho otherwise.

Minho caged the other between him and the concrete panel as he rested his palm on the wall above Taehyun, effectively making his lover blush further. “I don’t really care at this point.” And the older was kissing him deep, and Taehyun lost the ability to think and instead snaked his arms on the other’s neck in response to press their bodies together.

They just let go of each other when they heard someone faking a cough nearby. They both turned to the same direction to see a grinning Bobby who said: “I thought you were awfully slow, now I know.” And he sighed dramatically. “Anyone would want to take that slow especially with Taehyun-ah!” Followed by a wink to the maknae.

“Get lost before I punch you in the face.” Was what Minho threatened him with before Bobby laughed and told them he’ll need the older man back in five minutes and then disappeared somewhere.

Both of them thanked Bobby’s interruption in their thoughts. One doesn’t need an explanation of what the hungry kiss might escalate to when two men craving for each other for weeks are the ones doing it.

Minho sighed on the maknae’s soft hair and pulled back to look at him. Taehyun’s flushing cheeks are more evident now and Minho found it really adorable that he actually thought of just ditching recording that day but both of them know that’s going to be impossible. So instead he left a soft kiss on Taehyun’s forehead.

“I’ll go home early, wait for me.” And it took Minho all his strength to let go of that slim waist and to not look back at a pouting maknae.

 

Taehyun held on to that promise the entire day and was waiting for Minho that night with an open book in hand, sitting on the edge of his bed. He needed to distract himself with anything or else he’ll end up counting by the seconds.

“You’re here.” Taehyun said giddily when he heard the door of his room opening and he set aside the book he actually wasn’t reading at all.

Minho looked at him with a long face. “You thought I won’t come?”

Taehyun’s expression was enough as an answer. “Look, both of us are busy, especially you. I didn’t really think –”

“But I promised didn’t I?”

“And I would’ve understood it if you won’t be able to fulfill that promise.” Taehyun was telling the truth, but how hard he prayed that he’s wrong.

And of course Minho knew what he was really thinking. “But I did, and I always will.” He let out an exaggerated sigh. “Ah~ I am losing _my_ Taehyun’s trust what should I do?”

Taehyun finally smiled and assured the other he wasn’t losing anything. So Minho stepped closer to the bed, holding his arms open for Taehyun. “Come here.”

The maknae stood up lazily, but that smile never fading and he let himself fall on Minho’s broad chest as the older held him in a gentle yet strong embrace.  The comfortable silence that they’ve had since long ago enveloped the two of them so Minho started drawing random lines on Taehyun’s back as the other just held on to him. Eventually, Minho started humming and soon the two of them are swaying together around the room.  Taehyun laughing every time he stepped on Minho’s foot and Minho acting disappointed.

“I’ve been missing you a lot lately;” Taehyun finally confessed as they continued swaying together on the now make-believe dancefloor. “I’m beginning to think we’re falling apart.” He added with a small voice.

Minho stopped humming and jerked Taehyun back to take a better look at his face. “What made you think that? Don’t you love me anymore?”

Taehyun’s mouth opened in shock, he definitely did not expect Minho to ask him that kind of question so boldly, further, did he ever made Minho feel like he doesn’t love him anymore? “It’s not that… I’ve just been thinking that we barely see each other.”

Minho’s brows dropped in understanding. “But I’m always sleeping next to you.” He tried to reason.

“And I always wake up without you.” Taehyun did not miss the pained expression Minho replied him with. “Do you know how empty that feels?”

Minho wanted to joke and sing some lines of their famous song with the same title but he decided against it and hugged Taehyun closer instead. “Then let me make up for it. I’ll be having this Friday night free, are you busy by then?”

Taehyun shook his head under Minho’s chin (yes he’s busy on Friday but he can make up an excuse or two) and the older man reversed their position so he can pull the other with him down on the bed. Minho heard Taehyun let out a little yelp but it was buried as he tightened his hold on him again, caressing the exposed skin from the now rolled up shirt of the younger.

“Tonight, I don’t want to sleep next to you.” Minho said in a low whisper, making Taehyun look at him with big questioning eyes.

The rapper smirked, “I want to sleep _with_ you,” And Taehyun’s pale face slowly turned red, making Minho feel that familiar excited flutter of those butterflies in his stomach that only comes alive whenever Taehyun’s around.

Only that amusement was immediately replaced with lust when Taehyun nodded slowly in understanding, stating a shy: “Me too.”

 

Taehyun never thought he’ll wait for Friday more eagerly than he waited for their debut to happen. It’s just three days away but he’s always catching himself looking at his phone’s calendar, asking if it’s already Friday. The fact that Minho wasn’t by his side the morning they made love was one of the reasons why he’s so looking forward to the Friday dinner the older promised and the reality that it’s a high-end restaurant where they can freely be themselves was also a plus.

So as he sit in front of his computer, replaying a track he had been composing for weeks now, he reached for his phone and texted Minho a simple: _“Three days to Friday._ _”_ And felt silly and clingy just by sending it.

But that insecurity of his was immediately washed away when he received Minho’s reply of: _“I wish it_ _’s Friday today._ _”_

How amazing it is that Minho can make Taehyun throw away all his insecurities with one assurance.

So Taehyun made it through another day.

 

When Friday finally rolled around, Taehyun did not even bother to hide his excitement as he danced around the dorm, Jinwoo immediately guessing what’s to come.

“Ah you’re having a date with Minho!~” The deer-eyed prince sang as he watched Taehyun practically frolic on his way to the bathroom.

“That’s why you woke up so early,” Seunghoon sang too while he prepared two coffee mugs.

Seungyoon was out earlier that day because of a photoshoot, and Jinwoo and Seunghoon also have their own sight-seeing planned so it was a relief that everybody was in a good mood.

The hot water flew down his back as Taehyun thought of how tired Minho must be. The rapper managed to go home at around one am and cuddle with him for a few hours but Minho had to grudgingly let go of him again when Minho’s cellphone signaled it was already six in the morning.

Before Minho left, Taehyun asked him if he wanted to reschedule since he looked really tired and resting is best instead of a dinner date, to which Minho replied: “ _You_ are more important than rest, okay? I love you.” And kissed him on the lips one last time before heading out.

Taehyun can feel he was blushing again and it wasn’t just the shower’s fault.

He loves how their relationship is now on that stage where stating _I love yous_ is no longer awkward or needy or hiding a hidden message of “ _Don_ _’t leave me._ _”_ and “ _Please bear with me more_.” They are on that point where _I love you_ simply means _I love you._

They were supposed to meet at an up-scale restaurant just outside the central town, and Taehyun was already waiting on their table wearing a striped shirt under his well-fitted coat. It was the type of restaurant where you can’t enter without following a specific dress code, and Taehyun was impressed that Minho had reserved the best spot by the window for the two of them given his lover’s schedule.

He was just looking over the wines on the menu offered by their waiter for the night when he heard the familiar opening of doors and the man he was waiting for strode in.

Minho looks dashing in his white dress shirt, his navy blue coat folded neatly on his arms.

Taehyun smiled at him as he saw him turned to look at their table.

But that smiled immediately vanished when he saw a girl clinging on the other arm of his boyfriend.

Taehyun’s brows twitched.

_What the hell?_

He saw Minho smiling politely at the girl, and he was actually trying to remove her grasp but she was not letting go. Finally, Minho gave up and started looking for Taehyun instead, apologizing with his eyes as he still made his way over their table.

Taehyun heard Minho telling the girl off in the most subtle way possible, saying that he has plans for the night and that he had company. The girl seemed to be offended, but when she saw Taehyun by the table where Minho was going, her expression brightened and she started to introduce herself to the maknae. An introduction Taehyun did not even care about to actually listen to until the word “ex-girlfriend” rolled her tongue languidly. Taehyun was faking a smile up to this point, but then he looked over at Minho with the sharpest stare and he wanted to snap at the lady when she took a seat with them without any invitation.

Just how bold and intrusive can someone be?

Rather, just how insensitive and stupid can this girl be?

Taehyun still faked a polite smile as he asked their waiter to give the lady a menu. Fortunately, the girl went about choosing drinks and did not seem to notice as Taehyun signed Minho to take a look at his phone as he sent him a text.

 

**_To: Minho-hyung_ **

_I_ _’ll say I go to the washroom but I_ _’ll actually leave. It_ _’s up to you who you want to spend the night with._

 

Minho gave him a look of utter horror, but Taehyun ignored him as he excused himself with: “I’ll just wash my hands. I’ll be back in a minute.”

The waiter gestured for the right direction to the comfort room and Taehyun sent him a look as he made his way over the back entrance.

Minho sighed and called the waiter back to whisper: “Please stall her. We’ll be going, let her have our reservation and please tell the nice lady we’ve left after five minutes.”

The waiter looked at him with confusion in his eyes but Minho followed with an apologetic look and the waiter seemed to understand as he made his way to her and started to chat her up about the best wines they offered.

Minho slyly made his way out, bowing lightly to the receptionist who pointed the direction where Taehyun went.

 

Taehyun tried to hail a taxi but any kind of transportation is rare at this time of night, not to mention his location.

He was fuming with annoyance slowly turning to anger. Who in their right mind would bring their ex on a dinner date? (Yes, Minho was trying to shoo her off but he still failed and their date is ruined.)

The fact that Minho was nowhere to be found irritated him more. The guy was supposed to be here minutes ago, running after him so where is he?

Maybe he actually chose that ex of his?

Taehyun tugged on his shirt like it’s the most restricting piece of clothing he ever wore and shouted in frustration: “IDIOT SONG MINHO!”

“Yeah I am!” He heard and for a moment Taehyun thought it was just the echo of his shout and his mind going over the edge playing tricks on him.

Until he snapped his neck back and saw a panting Minho by the side of the road, palms planted on his knees as he crouched, seemingly grasping for air. “I am an idiot!” He shouted again and the anger in Taehyun’s heart started to subside.

But still, he has every right to be mad, right!? (Yes, he convinced himself with that.) “Yeah you are! Who brings their ex on his date!? You’re stupid!” he shouted angrily.

Taehyun was still some twenty steps away from Minho and they looked crazy shouting at each other in such a distance but Minho was too tired from the running (not to mention his slacks are actually too tight) while Taehyun was still too irritated at the thought of that girl with the curly bronze hair.

“I did not bring her! We met on the way to the resto! She said she’s meeting someone!”

“That’s why she ended up beside you on our table, sure!”

They really are lucky that the road is empty. Minho started to breathe evenly, and he stared at Taehyun’s profile with such adoration he questioned himself what a jerk he had been.

Taehyun is as fragile as he is now, and bearing that situation is not easy in any way.

“I am sorry!” He shouted back, slightly hating himself that he’s actually enjoying the conversation. Because in the back of his mind he knows Taehyun is just jealous, and it flattered him, but he’s also aware that Taehyun won’t admit it.

“Sorry your face!” Taehyun stubbornly said still. “Fuck, I hate you!”

Minho couldn’t help but smile at the blatant lie. “And I love you!” He finally broke into a chuckle with how nice it feels to say it out loud. “Fuck, I love you! I love you~!” he chanted as he jogged his way to Taehyun.

“You –” But Taehyun didn’t have the chance to retort as Minho cupped his cheeks and lunged forward to kiss him.

It wasn’t the rough and hungry kiss they were used to for the past weeks. If anything it’s the most gentle and sure they ever shared and as much as Taehyun loved the rough ones he couldn’t deny he also felt the same towards this type of kiss.

 _Pssh,_ who is he kidding? He will love any kiss as long as it’s from Minho.

But still, Taehyun wasn’t able to forget what happened back in the restaurant (and he is a hell lot of embarrassed that Minho shut him up with a kiss) so after he pulled away and saw a taxi, he hailed it and they rode home. A lobster-red Taehyun all their way.

Minho thought they’ve already made up but when Taehyun stomped his way to his room and locked it without looking back, Minho regretted he even thought Taehyun would forgive him after just one kiss.

Little did he know Taehyun was only hiding from Minho’s knowing eyes. It doesn’t make any sense – he was too angry just moments ago and now all Taehyun could think about is how much he wanted Minho now. (The ride calmed him and he definitely has forgotten about the girl at this point.) Taehyun debated with himself, because a huge part of him just wants to pull Minho in his room and savor the lost minutes of their date that he wasted on being angry but he’s also way too embarrassed to do that.

 

 

The clock ticked 11:00 pm and Taehyun’s daze was startled with it. He tried to free himself from Minho’s hold half-heartedly but was immediately rejected as Minho only steadied his hold more.

“Do you hate me?” Minho finally asked when he heard no response from Taehyun.

Taehyun looked at him, aghast, forgetting his resolve. “No! Why are you asking that?”

“Because you said you fucking hate me.”

And Taehyun remembered their little scene by the side of the road, so he sighed, all the angriness he felt evaporating to thin air. “No, I don’t hate you.”

“Then why did you –”

A frustrated groan, “Because I’m jealous! Okay!? I am fucking jealous because you’re supposed to be all mine tonight!”

“But I am! And not only for tonight.” Minho kissed Taehyun’s open mouth and planted little kisses on his neck and jaw, earning a little wince because Taehyun’s most embarrassing moment is now. “I’m yours since forever.”

Taehyun wasn’t even trying to push him back now and Minho thanked the gods for it. “I’m supposed to be angry at you right now.”

“No silly,” Minho’s lips found their way back to the younger’s soft ones and nibbled on his bottom lip. “You’re supposed to be kissing me back.”

And Taehyun did, stating a weak, “I fucking hate you,” before hearing Minho’s stomach grumbling.

To think of it they never had the chance to eat at that restaurant.

Taehyun let out a soft laugh as he pulled himself away from the other, “Okay let’s order some pizza.”

Minho clicked his tongue in disapproval as he pulled Taehyun close again, “Pizza can wait, I want to eat you instead.” And it almost made Taehyun push Minho on his bed with how low and whiny the rapper’s voice sounded but then Minho’s stomach protested again and Taehyun ended up laughing.

“Just think of it as restoring energy for its better uses hyung.” He added as he dialed the nearest pizza house for an order.

Minho watched the other with the greatest happiness riding in his tummy.

How can one be this happy?

Minho’s smile stretched further and soon he was tapping some things on his phone before hugging Taehyun from behind and sighing contentedly on his neck.

A rhythmic beat started to fill the room and soon they are swaying again.

 

_And tell me if I_ _’m wrong_

_Tell me if I_ _’m right_

_Tell me if you need a loving hand_

_To help you fall asleep tonight_

 

“Nam Taehyun-ah~”

“Hmm?”

 

_Tell me if I know_

_Tell me if I do_

_And tell me how to fall in love_

_The way you want me to_

 

 

“I love you.”

A bashful smile crept up Taehyun’s face and Minho doesn’t need to turn him around to be aware of it. “I know.”

 

_For goodness sake_

_Will my love not be enough?_

 

“Yah, you’re supposed to say –”

Taehyun turned this time though, just in time to catch Minho’s words and kissed him softly. “I love you too, Song Minho.” And they both chuckled because Minho’s cheeks were warm against Taehyun’s palms. “And next time let’s just have dinner at home.”

Minho returned with a haughty laugh and an eager: “Yes, love.” As a new song started to play.

 


End file.
